


Hold me close

by jaepilshipper



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, THE ITALICS DIDNT WORK IM SAD, fine maybe it’s cheesy and cringy idc, it’s all fluff and very short, jae is tired, jaepil, stressed jae, what do you call it if it’s not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaepilshipper/pseuds/jaepilshipper
Summary: A oneshot to show the strength of Jaepils friendship
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is something I've had written down for a while, and I read it when I get stressed to calm me down, or even as my own bedtime story :)  
> I thought I'd share as it warms my heart and I hope you'll enjoy it too ♥️

Wonpil is blanketed in the living room at 1am, watching a drama on low volume so Sungjin won't whoop him.  
Meanwhile, Jae is in their practice room, exhausted and frustrated as he tries to finish off some work, nothings coming to him and he's so damn tired and stressed out. 

Jae heads out into the kitchen for some water, he's so worn out, he doesn't even notice or look in wonpils direction, nor does he pay attention to the drama being played in the dim light.  
Wonpil stares at the sight of Jae and wonders what the hell he's doing up so late as he thought the rest of his bandmates had all fallen asleep. _"He probably needs some water" _he thinks to himself.__

__Jae manages to fill up a glass, he slinks today the floor to drink it as he has no strength left to stand. With his back to the kitchen cabinet, he sips at his water and hangs his head into his knees. He feels like letting go, giving up. He knows he's fine he just..doesn't feel fine, he understands that it's just stress and he probably should get some sleep, the thought of having to go back and do more work makes him want cry and yell with frustration.  
He sighs as the anxiety and tension within him builds up as he curls into a ball._ _

__Jae simply shakes his head.  
_”Stress”_  
Wonpil takes Jaes hand in his,  
_"You can talk to me, if you want."_  
Wonpils concern makes Jae tear up, and then he lets out a sob. He's about to have a breakdown.  
" _Shit what do I do what do I do _“ he thinks to himself. He realises there's nothing he can do and he allows himself to cry. The heaviness he's been carrying around on his shoulders for so long finally give in. And he's sobbing.  
Wonpil, is shocked.  
_"Hyung, omg it's okay, it's okay jaehyungie Hyung"  
"Let it out, it's okay to cry, I'm here, I'm right here" _  
He puts his arm around him Jae buries his head into wonpils chest even harder.  
Wonpil's quite strong, he manages to heave Jae up onto his lap and wraps his arms around him so he can hold him for a while.  
He rubs his back and soothes him as Jae intertwines his long legs around wonpils lower back, and clings to him as he starts to calm down.  
Wonpil doesn't need to say anything, he soothes his hair like his mom did for him when he was a child, and simply holds him in an embrace much stronger than any words.   
" _Shhhh, it's alright, go to sleep Hyung. It's okay" _  
He tones down to sniffles and his breathing starts to ease, next thing he knows, he's knocked out._______ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wonpil doesn't have the heart to wake him, and he was much bigger than him so he couldn't move him if he wanted to.  
He eventually falls asleep, his face snuggled onto jaes shoulder as the elders head is still buried into wonpils chest. He hopes Sungjin won't be too mad when he sees the tv on in the morning. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jae awakes. He wonders why he's so comfortable. He's slightly surprised as he realises he's clinging onto someone else. But then the memories of last night to start to fill in and he goes red with embarrassment.  
Wonpil wakes up before jae can scoot of his lap, and smiles sleepily,  
" _Good morning Hyung, did you sleep well?" _  
Jae's flustered,  
"Uh, I- um,,"  
Wonpil chuckles as the regular demeanour of his elder returns. He gets up and extends a hand to Jae, the blond takes it and finally manages to stutter  
"Hey, uh look, I'm really sorry you had to see me like that and I'm so sorry you had to sleep in the kitchen because of me and uh, w-well no ones ever really done that for me before and I-"  
Wonpil butts in,  
" _Jaehyung Hyung, there's absolutely nothing wrong with what happened last night, all of us have our bad days and I am so so glad thag I was able to be there for you so you didn't have to endure it on your own. Please don't apologise. I, and all the members are always going to be here for you, you know that Hyung. You don't have to thank me either, it's okay Hyung. Thank you for letting me be there for you, I'm just glad you're okay now" _  
Jae's unable to say anything, he never realised what a good friend he had in wonpil, he wants to thank him but he doesn't know how.  
Wonpil smiles at him understandingly and turns to leave.  
" _wait" _  
Jae takes a hold of wonpils arm and pulls him towards him.  
He presses his lips to the youngest forehead and murmers  
" _kamsahamnida" _(thank you)  
He allows his slight kiss to linger for a short while and releases.  
Wonpil blushes slightly but smiles sweetly at him as both turn to leave and start their day. _________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> That's it darlings, I hope you enjoyed it and didn't find it too mushy hehe 
> 
> ALSO THE ITALICS ONLY WORKED ONCE AND I DID THE EXACT SAME THING IM SO MAD SOMEONE TEACH ME


End file.
